No one makes my Baby Sister cry!
by unicorn-vomit
Summary: Six year old Katie is yelled at and hurt by older boys but Kendall comes in to save her.


Six year old Katie Knight threw open the curtains in her bedroom window. She grinned, no matter how much it snowed in Minnesota she loved it.

She ran as fast as her little feet allowed her to her big brother's room. "Kendall! Kendall, it's snowing!"

Eleven year old Kendall shook his head but smirked and closed his story book, "Katie, it almost always snows here."

"Yeah, but it's snowing now!" The young girl was jumping on the spot, too excited to stand still. "Mommy won't allow me out alone. Please Big Brother!"

He sighed, his little sister knew how much he loved that title and always used it to get her way. Oh, how he loves his devious little girl. Kendall shoved his book under his pillow, "alright. Go get dressed and I'll get Mom's permission."

"Yay! I love you!"

Kendall laughed as Katie pummeled him with snowballs. Good thing his friends weren't around to see this.

"You said the first 10 hits win. I win! Hahahaha!" Katie taunted.

"I let you win." He retorted.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh-"

"Kendall, sweetie, come see if these new pants I bought fit you!" Jennifer called for her young son. The boy rolled his eyes, embarrassed by his mother.

He pointed to Katie before running to the house, "this isn't over!"

Katie giggled and started building a fort. She began piling snow upon snow to make sure Kendall couldn't get passed it. She gathered a large pile of snow off the ground and started to walk back to the beginning of her fort, but the pile was too large and she ended up slipping on the white land.

Katie landed on her but with the snow flying everywhere. She laughed despite herself and stood up again. Just for the fun of it she created a small snowball and chucked it in the air, not caring where it landed.

"Hey!"

Katie whipped around at the sound of a voice. On the pavement were two boys who looked a bit older than Kendall, and one of them had snow on his shirt.

"Yeah?" She asked.

He gritted his teeth, "you got snow all over my new shirt!"

Katie winced, she wasn't used to being yelled at.

"But it'll come off, right? It's just snow."

"That's not the point!"

She frowned. She really didn't like getting yelled at. They walked up to her and grinned, the boy who the snow landed on spoke out.

"My name's Jake and that's Chad. What's yours?"

"Katie."

"That's a stupid name."

Katie folded her arms, "no it's not. My brother said he loves it."

"Yeah? Well your an idiotic brat so your bro can't be no different." Chad laughed.

"Don't say that about my brother!" Katie yelled and stomped her foot.

Jake glared and grabbed her arm in a bruising force, "don't even think of yelling at me, you good for nothing brat!" He screamed and shoved her back into the snow.

Katie cried out as she fell. Tears pooling in her eyes and ruining her vision.

"Aw, is the little girl crying?" Jake mocked.

She tried to get up but fell back down as the boys began pelting snowballs at her. She cried out and her arms flew in front of her face to protect it, the snowballs were coming fast and they were actually painful. She never knew snow could hurt.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!"

The snowballs stopped flying but Katie stayed in her position. She heard someone yelling and a familiar pair of arms wrap around her. She flinched and turned to see Kendall looking down at her in concern.

"Katie, are you alright?" He asked, noticing tears flowing down her cheeks. She was going to answer but noticed the two boys still standing there and whimpered softly.

Kendall glared at them and if looks could kill they would already be in their graves. "What the heck were you thinking?! You hurt my baby sister!"

"Yeah, well that brat ruined my new shirt!" Jake yelled.

Chad narrowed his eyes, "wait a sec. You're Kendall Knight from hockey! The co-captain of the ice hockey team!"

"I don't care! And she's not a brat." Kendall stood up and grabbed some snow from the ground, throwing it at them.

"Hey!" Chad cried out when it hit him straight in the face.

"No one makes my baby sister cry!" Kendall yelled and and threw snowballs non-stop at the bullies.

"Alright, alright!" Jake yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Chad cried out and ran with Jake following after him.

Kendall stopped throwing the snow as soon as they were out of sight. He panted and walked back to Katie who was sitting on the cold ground nursing her bruised arm.

Kendall smiled softly. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Katie. Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up. We can get mom to look at your arm."

She nodded and wiped the tears off her face. Kendall helped her up. Once they were in the house Katie wrapped her arms around him. Smiling, Kendall hugged her back and kissed her hair. Not caring it was cold from the snow.

"I love you, Big Brother."

"I love you too, Little Sister."


End file.
